


all these questions

by Mongo00



Series: holding on (to life) [21]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Josh Dun, Suicidal Thoughts, questioning life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: I have all these questions that’ll never be answered.The chase for the answers will drive me to a breaking point and I’ll just have to see where that point is.





	all these questions

I wonder what the point of life is. 

What’s the meaning of being alive? What’s the point of living?

What’s the point of living if I’m going to die anyways?

There’s millions of other people on this planet, so why do I have to be here? What is one less life going to do to the world? 

I’m not someone who is going to change the world. If anything, I’ll make it worse. 

My life has no significance; I have no significance.

People have lived without me before, so they’ll be able to live without me again. 

I’m just another thing that people have to spend money on, another thing people have to worry about, another thing that people have to deal with. 

All I do is take. 

I just take everything and don’t give anything back. I’m a greedy person that just takes and can never get enough.

I need constant validation and attention. 

I’m annoying and demanding; I’m a bother and a burden.

I’m not sure why I’m still alive. 

Death seems so nice and peaceful: no worries, no pain, no unhappiness. It sounds like the ultimate utopia, so why am I still here?

Why did someone or something put me here to just live in misery? 

What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? 

Why am I in constant pain and suffering? Why can’t I be happy? 

I just want to know why. Why am I in so much pain? It hurts. It fucking hurts and nothing can numb it. I just want to know why. 

Why me? Why this?

I want an answer to a question that no one has the answer to. What is the answer then?

Keep living or die?

I’m not entirely sure why I’m not dead yet. I mean, I’m going to die anyways. Why not speed things up a bit?

I’m not entirely sure why I’m alive either. What am I living for? Why do I keep trying to stay alive day after day?

I have all these questions that’ll never be answered. 

The chase for the answers will drive me to a breaking point and I’ll just have to see where that point is.


End file.
